theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Human-Vampire Hybrid
A Human-Vampire Hybrid is the result of a successful mating between a human and a vampire which conceived a spawn that shares many traits of both species. Male vampires have the capacity to pass on genetic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of his/her blood. Conception The whole process is extremely risky and can easily fail due to the fragile human body. To conceive a hybrid, a male vampire will interact with a human female sexually. It is highly dangerous for the human in all ways. As the vampire will have a hard time resisting his urge to kill the human, it takes a high level of self-control to succeed. When the human is impregnated, the fetus inside will grow inhumanly strong over time. Should the fetus cause too much traumatic damage to the mother before birth, it can easily destroy its own existence by killing its mother. Once the fetus grows old enough and too big to remain in the mother's womb, it will utilize its own strength and teeth to break its way out. This will, however, result in the death of the mother, as the damage is too much for the body to take. The only way to save the mother after the fetus's birth is by injecting vampire venom into her body and change her into a vampire. Physical Appearance They are incredibly beautiful throughout their whole growth from infant to adulthood. Due to their rapid growth, hybrids reach full maturity at the age of seven, with the looks of someone of the age of seventeen. As with vampires, they have well-developed physiques and smooth, flawless skin, which is paler than a human's but not as pale as a vampire's. In sunlight, human/vampire hybrids do not burn as vampires do, but appear slightly luminous, a feature that allows them to blend in more easily with human beings even during bright days. Due to their beauty and superhuman abilities, they may be mistaken for immortal children from afar. Biology and Traits Traits Vampire hybrids have both human and vampire traits. Unlike vampires, human/vampire hybrids have a functioning heart with blood flowing through their system. They can sleep like human beings. They are capable of eating and gaining nourishment from both human food and blood, though they prefer blood, particularly human. Their body temperature is unusually warm, just a few degrees below that of werewolves. Unlike vampires, their skin shows a weak illumination upon exposure to sunlight instead of sparking like diamonds, which makes it easier for them to blend in with humans. Hybrids do possess the sweet scent but to a lesser extent. This gives them a unique scent all their own, balanced between being both appealing (as a human's) and sweet (as a vampire's). They have 24 chromosome pairs, but it is unknown whether this is due to a sampling error or chromosome rearrangement. It seems, however, unlikely that they have any relation to the shape-shifters' chromosomes. It is currently unknown whether hybrids can reproduce or not. It may be possible that they are able to, since the primary limitation for female vampires is their inability to change - not the case with hybrids. Even at full maturity, hybrids are able to digest normal food, an additional sign of an active metabolism. Growth Rate Human-vampire hybrids grow rapidly early in their life, reaching full maturity at approximately age seven, when they physically appear about seventeen years old and cease aging, as demonstrated by a human-vampire hybrid's lengthy life of over one hundred and fifty years with no further apparent change. Powers & Abilities They are supernaturally much stronger and faster than humans, with sharper senses, but are not as strong, fast, or sharp as a pure vampire. Like the hybrid's amniotic sac, her/his skin is almost as durable as a vampire's. They have perfect memory recall and develop mentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. Some of these powers are more potent when the human-vampire hybrid gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Human-Vampire Hybrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new human-vampire hybrids who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Human-Vampire Hybrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed: ' Human-Vampire Hybrids are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Human-Vampire Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control:' Human-Vampire Hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can switch off their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt; allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A human-vampire hybrid without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the human-vampire hybrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampire-witch hybrids who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Human-Vampire Hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampire-witch hybrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Dream Manipulation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. The human-vampire hybrid can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Human-Vampire Hybrids can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. *'Heightened Senses: '''This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Human-Vampire Hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A human-vampire hybrid stops aging once their born. Upon their transactional birth, human-vampire hybrid then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a human-vampire hybrid is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing:' Human-Vampire Hybrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Anger': If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a human-vampire hybrid's strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Day Walking': Since Human-Vampire Hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their human heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Eidetic Memory': Human-Vampire Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Some of them also show supernatural gifts like regular vampires, which could be related to those shown by their parents, though the gifts work in opposite ways. So far, no known hybrid females have been shown to be venomous. It is unknown why, nor whether it is generalizable. Despite both male and female hybrids showing the supernatural healing capacities of vampires, in such a case as an injury like dismemberment, only male hybrids may perhaps 'repair' themselves as completely as vampires. Since the known females apparently lack the venom necessary for the process, it may be supposed that their healing is not as extensive as males, and they would not survive such an injury. There is, however, a recurring idea about hybrids and the venom they produce. It would appear that a venomous hybrid has the same venom-based fluids throughout their body as a full vampire. Non-venomous hybrids may have them to a lesser degree (as they have the sweet-smelling scent of vampires). Weaknesses *'Vervain:' Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a human-vampire hybrid to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a human-vampire hybrid's skin. Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *'Heart Extraction:' Removing the heart of a human-vampire hybrid will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow get in they will presumably suffocate. *'Magic:' Human-Vampire Hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Human-Vampire Hybrids cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:''' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal human-vampire hybrids but not to The Old Ones. Known Human-Vampire Hybrids *Natalie *Wade Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Undead Category:Immortal